Kobayashi Haruna
Black |Eye Color = Gold |Relic = Erlang |Theme Color = Silver-Gray |Relatives = An Elder sister Unnamed Younger Brother Unnamed parents |Occupation = Student Symphogear User |VA (Japanese) = Ishigami Shizuka |Race = Human}} is an insert character of [[User:Haruna Artist|'Haruna Artist']]. She debuts in'' Senki Zesshou Symphogear M, as a main protagonist. Haruna's relic is Erlang and her Armed Gear is a Chinese spear. Her theme color is gray, with the addition of black and red. Profile *'Full Name: Kobayashi Haruna (小林ハルナ) *'Gender: '''Female *'Age: '16 *'Height: '165.5cm *'Three Sizes: 'B86/W53/H82 *'Blood Type: 'A *'Nationality: American-Japanese Etymology Means "Small Forest". Written in Katakana, it has no meaning whatsoever, although if put in Kanji or Hiragana, her name means "Spring Vegetables". History Childhood Haruna grew up with loving parents and an equally affectionate elder sister, although her grandfather died before she was born. At the unknown early age, Haruna was subjected to abuse by a family friend. To this day, she refuses to discuss this and lies, claiming to forget the entire ordeal. Activating Erlang Becoming friends with Kiseki MV MAX Appearance Physical Haruna stands around average height with pale skin and sleepy, half-lidded golden-yellow eyes. She has shoulder length, black hair that is worn freely and shown to be somewhere between neat and unkempt. She has three small cowlicks (ahoge) atop her head. In her school uniform, she wears the same uniform like every other student in Lydian, however with the addition of black tights. Outside school, Haruna wears a black tshirt, underneath a gray long-sleeved vest, blackish-blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Symphogear Haruna wears mainly gray, full neck sleeveless top with an upward, white collar with touches of red. Her relic is located at her throat. She gains gray and black headphones. The top bares her midriff, covering her cleavage completely in a layer of black, red at the sides. Black bands are located at her biceps and thighs, each with attached gray and white armor. White short-shorts, a white, gray and black loincloth overtop and a white and black rocket booster is located above her backside, a marron-red gem in the center. Black knee-high stockings with armored, silver machine-like boots and black, albow-length gloves with gray, red and white armor at each hand. Personality As a child, Haruna was incredibly lonely and didn't known how to form friendships with other children, often playing alone and talking to herself as a result. At an unknown time in her early childhood, she met Sora and Mizu. Few childhood traits she carried into her teen years, including her hidden love of all things within the Magical Girl genre and idols. Haruna is a mature, impassive and deadpan 16-year-old girl. In the first season, Haruna displayed common signs of complete apathy and a total lack of remorse. She is antisocial, observant and stoic to the point of being emotionless. Haruna shows obvious signs of emotional detachment, being unable to connect with others on an emotional level; this being constantly and numerously displayed she is around Kiseki. On few occasion, Haruna will display small hints of heart and concern, but not very often and usually for specific or few individuals, centering her "friends" as a category and others, not. If she shows concern and compassion toward an individual it doesn't last very long, as when the moment passes, she immediately reverts back to her original state of mind. She also possess traits of laziness and halfheartedness, not being motivated by major things, but simply things she describes as "interesting". She rarely raises her voice or loses her temper, the only acceptations being when she (negatively) becomes the center of attention, especially when her past is brought up. Relationships Family *'Kobayashi Tomoko' Haruna's elder sister, who is 3 years older and was the previous user of the Erlang relic. Tomoko and Haruna were very close growing up. Friends * [[Chinatsu Kiseki|'Chinatsu Kiseki']] - TBA... * Cagliostro '- TBA * 'Prelati - TBA * [[Hikawa Sora|'Hikawa Sora']] - TBA * [[Hikami Mizu|'Hikami Mizu']] - TBA Attacks and Abilities Holy Chant Metanoia Erlang tron Abilities As the user of the Erlang relic, Haruna holds the power to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, she is not "attuned" and uses LiNKER to keep her powers stable. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon Armed Gear in battle. Her Armed Gear takes the form of a three-pointed, double-edged Chinese Spear. Attacks * Haruna holds her Armed Gear at her shoulder, the pole extends and the spearhead/blade enlarges, before she thrusts it through her target. The pole retracts into the Gear itself, thrusting the blade right through him. * Haruna swings her Armed Gear, the spearhead consumed in silver energy, before acting as a sort of whip, releasing silver segements of the blade toward her tagert. The segments can be fired individually as projectiles or join together, forming a wall. ** A larger, more powerful version of MARMALADE HORNET. * With her Armed Gear in it's MARMALADE HORNET form, Haruna hits her target multiple times, before sending the segments directly through him. * Haruna swings her Armed Gear above her head, before the blade elongates and she holds it forward, charging toward and eventually, going through her target. * Superb Song By singing her Superb Song, Haruna is consumed in a silver-gray aura. By raising her Armed Gear in the air, everything in the surrounding area is consumed within a gigiantic, endless wave of silver-black energy. * This attack is the X-Drive version of PARFAIT SHADOW. By flapping her wings, Haruna creates two clones of herself, each weilding a replica of her Armed Gear. Combining them together with her own, they launch a meter-long, tri-bladed spear, directly through her target. Afterward, everything is consumed within a silver explosion, erasing all remains of the target. * A new attack introduced in the second season. By igniting the rockets at her backside, Haruna propels herself into the sky. The blade of her Armed Gear grows, before she turns around and flies toward her target, the impact sending a gigantic shockwave afterward. * Character Songs Solo= *'Kon'nichiwa...Erlang' Haruna's first battle song, which speaks of her thoughts towards other people and her general view of the world around her. *'Goodbye...Love' Haruna's life lessons for Kiseki. *'Happy and Sad Birthday' Haruna's gift and desire to celebrate Kiseki's birthday. |-|Duets= * Purple X Black: I Love You '(''with Chinatsu Kiseki) |-|Group= * [[Infinite Knight|'''Infinite Knight]] (with Chinatsu Kiseki, Prelati and Cagliostro) Quotes M "...I am a Symphogear User...What is that...?" Activating her relic for the first time,'' episode 02''. "Goodbye hidden pain, no more hiding behind a blank face...Chinatsu, I'm coming! Ignite Module, Drawn Blade!" Haruna activating her Ignite Module for the first time,'' episode 09''. MV '"...I love you, Ki...Chinatsu Kiseki..." ' Confessing her feelings to Kiseki. Trivia * Haruna's birthday is July 13th, therefore her Star Sign is Cancer. * Haruna's battle song genre is darkwave/techno. * She uses both Japanese and English in the names of her attacks, and furthermore they contain the name of a dessert/sweet. * Haruna's Superb Song is officially titled . * Haruna is similar, but also different to Poppin' Party member, [https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/Ushigome_Rimi Ushigome Rimi]: ** Appearance-wise the two are similar. ** Both have an elder sister. ** While Rimi is shy, quiet and reserved, Haruna is aloof, straightforward and blunt. ** Rimi's family has a chocolate fountain, which goes hand-in-hand with Haruna's love for sweets. ** Both like horror movies. ** While Rimi uses the honorific "-chan", Haruna refers to others strictly by their surnames. * Confirmed by her creator, Haruna is an emotional eater. * Confirmed by her creator, Haruna is a "Kuudere"; who are described as always remain calm and composed. More often than not, they come off as emotionless, acting very cold, blunt and cynical. Though they act serious on the outside, they often have a very dry, sarcastic sense of humour. They often see their emotions as a sign of weakness. * She loves bad puns. * Haruna refers to others simply by their last names, prefering to emotionally distance herself from others. ** However, it is a different story when around people she is close to (Kiseki, who she calls either "KiseKise"). Gallery Kobayashi_Haruna.png|Haruna Original concept (Kisekae by Hickmanm) Baby_Haruna.png|Baby Haruna Kiruna_Pic.png|KiRuna Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MAX Category:Symphogear Users Category:Haruna Artist Category:Female Characters